


Imagine Me and You

by w00t4ewan



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: JJ holds a strangers baby and Emily starts fantasizing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Me and You

Emily hated social gatherings where she didn’t know anyone but JJ had sworn this family reunion would be fun. It was the first time Emily was meeting JJ’s extended family and she was nervous about how they would react to JJ bringing home a woman.

So far everyone had played dumb, asking questions about how long Emily and JJ had been friends or roommates. Emily hated it but she knew better than to start a fight with JJ’s family.

JJ was kicking around a soccer ball with some of the younger kids while Emily watched from a nearby lawn chair. A woman with a small baby came to sit next to her.

“Aunt Jenny,” she smiled as she held her hand out.

“Emily Prentiss,” Emily replied as she shook the woman’s hand.

“This is Benjamin, just turned nine months this week.”

“He’s beautiful,” Emily said as she made faces at the Benjamin.

“Here, can you take him a minute so I can try to eat?”

“I, erm,” but before Emily could answer she was holding the young boy and Aunt Jenny was making a bee line for the barbecue. “….okay then”

Emily put Ben on her lap and began bouncing him up and down. The youngster began to giggle as Emily made silly faces at him. She was in her own little world playing with the baby.

JJ looked up from across the yard and paused. She watched Emily holding baby Ben and smiled. She loved seeing Emily with kids. It struck up a yearning from deep down, she hadn’t fully been aware of before now. She got lost in the thought of having a family with Emily. They had never talked about kids but JJ knew she wanted her own soccer team. She also knew there was no one else she wanted to raise kids with.

After the soccer match JJ looked back to where she had seen Emily but her chair was empty and Jenny was back with Benjamin.

Emily had stolen away to the front porch for a cigarette to calm her nerves when JJ tracked her down.

“I thought you quit smoking,” JJ frowned as she reached for the pack of American Spirits.

“I thought you did too,” Emily smiled as she lit JJ’s cigarette. They sat on the porch swing, Emily’s arm wrapped around JJ’s shoulders, fingers intertwined.

“I met Aunt Jenny and lil Benjamin” Emily told her.

“I think it’s a good idea,” JJ said casually. Emily looked at her, confused.

“What’s that?”

“You… kids… I could see it” JJ smiled.

“I have always wanted kids,” Emily admitted. “But parenting takes two”

“That it does. But I volunteer to be your second, if you’ll have me?” JJ asked as she took a long drag on her cigarette.

“Us? Raise a family together?” Emily questioned.

“There’s nothing I’d want more, I love you Jennifer”

“So then that’s a yes?” JJ grinned as she turned to look at Emily seriously.

“That’s a yes,” Emily confirmed. She leaned in and kissed JJ. They got lost in the passion before Emily finally pulled back, “Wait, did we just get engaged?”

“We did if you want to be,” JJ smiled happily.

“There’s nothing I want more!” Emily beamed as their lips met again.


End file.
